<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something About the Sunshine by MinaChuuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300344">Something About the Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaChuuu/pseuds/MinaChuuu'>MinaChuuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ITZY (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:16:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaChuuu/pseuds/MinaChuuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally everyone but Ryujin found suspicious the amount of times she had been repeating the words 'It's just a friend's trip!' when asked about your upcoming vacation together to California. Her bandmates laughed the first time, but by the twenty-seventh time they were around to hear it they just mockingly imitated Ryujin. They were a hundred percent sure every single employee on JYP knew she was going on a ‘just friends’ trip’.</p><p>Maybe the ‘it’s just a friend’s trip!’ wasn’t trying to convince anyone, but herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shin Ryujin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something About the Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Literally everyone but Ryujin found suspicious the amount of times she had been repeating the words 'It's just a friend's trip!' when asked about your upcoming vacation together to California. Her bandmates laughed the first time, but by the twenty-seventh time they were around to hear it they just mockingly imitated Ryujin. They were a hundred percent sure every single employee on JYP knew she was going on a ‘just friends’ trip’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s not like they didn’t notice how Ryujin’s eyes glow when she’s talking about you, how she messes her hair when somebody asks her about you, or how she goes from the fiercest and bravest person when you are being attacked by a nasty spider minding its business on wall, to the softest and clingiest girl when she cuddles with you on movie nights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the ‘it’s just a friend’s trip!’ wasn’t trying to convince anyone, but herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day arrived, and you were sitting in Itzy's living room, waiting for the car to arrive to take you both to the airport.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna sat down by your side eating a tuna wrap, still wearing their night suit and the messiest mane you had ever seen. You were very used to seeing them all like that, since you are really close to Itzy, others have even mistaken you for their manager since you are basically always around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want some?” The younger girl extended her snack to you courteously, her voice still raspy from being awake so early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay Yuna, thanks!” You tried to hold back a giggle at the sight of Yuna clumsily existing at five o’clock in the morning. “Why are you up so early?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Schedules, practices, couldn’t stop thinking about this wrap…” She got lost in her own subconscious as she stared at the piece of food embraced by her hands. “It’s not even mine, but why would someone leave it abandoned in the fridge like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The car is here!” Ryujin rushed out of her room with her suitcase in hand. She fashioned a huge smile and a weirdly big enthusiasm for this time of the day. “Time to go Y/n!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stood from the couch, scrambling the younger girl’s hair to which she just looked at you drowsingly dumbfounded. You both headed towards the door carrying all your luggage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a nice trip! Bring me a gift, and</span>
  <em>
    <span> don’t come back unless you’re dating</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She whispered the last part, urgently took another bite of her tuna wrap and a smirk teasingly appeared on her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing you saw was Ryujin throwing a beanie straight to the younger member’s face before closing the door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though the flight was long, the 12 hours passed swiftly in between naps, movies and little scattered conversations with Ryujin. You could talk about anything all the time and never get tired, but couldn't fail to see something bothering her, deep inside her conscious the entire journey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After picking up your luggage and grabbing a taxi to your hotel, the effects of hour difference and the hustle of the trip started to dawn on you. And you were both so tired that you failed to realize the room they gave you had only one queen-sized bed. It still wouldn't have bothered you, you both had shared even smaller beds before. Ryunjin jumped into the bed as one should, patting the side for you to join her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laid beside her, as she wrapped her arms around you. Both not hesitant to fall in a deep slumber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At 7 O'clock, a little ray of sunshine peeked through the disheveled curtains and rested over your eyes, waking you up with its warmth. You stretched your body grasping your reality, this was not your house and you were not in Korea anymore. Carefully stretching your body, you recognized the presence of the girl beside you. Turning around, you saw her calm and resting expression, the image plastering a smile on your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You silently rose from the bed, tip-toeing towards the sunrays. You warily slided open the door to the balcony, being welcomed by the sights of a waking city, illuminated by the dawn of a new day. That's when suddenly you felt a pair of arms surrounding your neck. The familiar embrace made the moment even more special, as you took in your hands those that rested in your chest. You stayed there in a comfortable silence, feeling Ryujin's breath and smile forming against the back of your neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey…" Ryujin broke the silence first. "Sorry about what Yuna said back home, she was just-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You released a light chuckle, finally having the answer to her worries. "I know Yuna, she's not the serious type." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…" Even with a weight lifted from her shoulders, Ryujin couldn't help but dwell on the matter. "I guess she was just joking." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But hey, we didn't come here to be locked down in the hotel room, did we?" You turned around, jokingly punching the other girl's arm. "Let's go!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Twelve hours of flying are pretty heavy," She watched your enthusiasm fly as you scattered throughout the room, grabbing some things from your suitcase and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. "Are you sure you don't want to stay a little more and-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, c'mon!" You grabbed her by the hand, shaking her mind up. "We'll just go for a walk, grab something to eat. It's not like we're going to Disneyland right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds good to me!" Ryujin didn't hesitate to match your enthusiasm and rushed to get her stuff ready. "Where do we go?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually…" You fidgeted your hands playfully. "It's a surprise."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Venice beach?” Ryujin’s eyes grew as big as the moon. “This where I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-filmed the Nobody Like You music video!” You both said at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” An eager smile was painted across your face at the sight of the shimmer in the other girl’s eyes. "I thought you might like coming back…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I prefer the company a whole lot more this time!" Her fingers interlaced with yours as she chuckled at her joke. "Please don't tell the girls I said that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm texting Yeji right away-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, no!" Ryujin threw herself for your phone but you reacted quickly, prompting a whole game of tag for your phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi Yejiii-unnieeeee!" You started a voice note at the same time that you tried out-running Ryunjin in the still calm paths of the boardwalk. "The flight was fine and we landed perfectly! The hotel is very cosy and the sight's amazing. But Ryujin just said that she prefers me over yo- AH!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt your body be wanked from the floor, your back landing against the sand. Your phone flew from your hand, and Ryujin dove to reach it, landing beside you. An endless stream of laughter followed, one of those that make your eyes tear and your belly ache. Ryujin made sure the voice note didn't send, but to her bad fortune, Yeji had already listened to it and typed her response. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Glad the trip went alright! And don't worry, we already knew Ryujin prefers you. Not only over us, she prefers you over anything or anyone really. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryujin's cheeks flared up as she read the message, the laughter in her disappearing abruptly. She sheepishly handed your phone back, playing nervously with her hair as you read it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awwww!" You mockingly teased her, wrapping your arms around her head. "Do you really love me that much??" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… Well, maybe, yeah- I don't know-" She couldn't even finish a coherent sentence, trapped in between her nerves and your teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stood up, still giggling at everything that just happened, glaring at the fine line separating the sky from the sea as it shined a light blue with little hints of orange and yellow as the last minutes of sunrise bathed you in their light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This gave Ryujin a perfect view of you, as your silhouette was perfectly enframed on the sun rays hitting your body. She smiled at the way the sun rested on your soft cheeks, your smile competing against it for the brightest thing in her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started dawning on her, that maybe it was true. Maybe she did prefer you over anything and anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Care to give me a tour Mrs. Shin Ryujin?" You proposed with a fruity and jestering voice while extending your hand, breaking her daydreaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took your hand as she stood and shook away some sand in her clothes. That Ryujin from the hotel room who wanted to rest and who was a little too much inside her head banished in a matter of seconds, pulling you around the stores and streets she visited with her group mates. You weren't complaining at all, aside from being Ryujin's best friend you were also a huge fan of Itzy. Always present, front row on their performances, shows and even sometimes rehearsals. And there was nothing better than listening to an excited Ryujin showing you around and retelling her memories with the glow in her eyes reflecting all the light of the vibrant place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked among the shops and food stands, halting in front of a familiar stand, with displays full of sunglasses of different shades and shapes. You both tried a thousand different styles after finally deciding on a matching pair. A round dark frame with the crystals tinted to each of your favorite colors. You kept walking along that ally, hands intertwined as you pointed to all of the little details you found along the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here…” Ryujin smirked teasingly at you, stopping in front of the skate rental where Itzy got theirs when they filmed the Nobody like you MV. “It’s where the fun starts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” You pushed her away from you, a nervous but playful giggle escaping your mouth. “There’s no way you’re going to get me on one of those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked for the full Itzy Experience tour didn’t you?” She lowered her new sunglasses to glare at you teasingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- Yes but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s time for you to learn how to skate.” She turned around, quickly renting a pair of skateboards from the man tending the local. She came back, holding the skateboards on each hand, handling you one of them with a triumphant smile. “Here Y/n, I even rented the helmet, knee pads and elbow pads in your favorite color, they will match with your glasses!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I don’t like how they look Ryujin.” You sneered, taking the board on your hands. You examined its weight, hesitating to put it on the ground. “I don’t know how to ride one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know, I’m going to teach you!” She confidently rejoiced in her talents, as she fastened the safety equipment around her body. “If I was able to make you dance Wannabe, do you think I can’t do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times have you rode one of these?” Ryujin stopped her movement at the question, clearing her throat pretending not to listen to you. “Ryujin-ah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe like…” She stood up, her face trying hard to convey a sense of security but only managing to sound arrogantly sweet. “...Once?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, we’re dying today.” You laughed as you put your safety equipment on, shaking your head in disapproval at yourself, since you still were willing to do anything for the girl in front of you, especially when a hit of her puppy eyes started peeking out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay first, one foot. Straight.” After you were both equipped and ready, she started demonstrating on her own board, stepping with her left foot on the board, turning around to make sure you were following the instructions. You imitated her movements with so much less confidence. "Now, you'll push with your right foot and…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You only watched baffled, your body refusing to move as she glided through the plaza with no problem. Pleasantly surprised and relieved that she still had the muscle memory to remember how to stay on top of it. A smile emerged in your face at the sight of your bestfriend making an effort to keep herself going, giggles filling the air as she circled you with ease. You took your phone out to capture the moment, and the instant Ryujin noticed the camera, her idol-self came out, acting with charisma at it, flustering you at the winks and smirks she gave to the lenses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, now it’s your turn.” She approached you defiant, confident. Her presence and attitude helped you grab a bit of courage, but not enough to start without a little bit of help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You innately searched for Ryujin’s hand, not surprised when you realized she was already offering to take yours. You firmly put your left feet on the skateboard, and pushed gently with the right, helping you glide, as the girl beside you jogged at your speed. You tried again, now gaining more speed, and then tried once more. The sea breeze hit your face, rampaging your hair, a big and refreshing change from the city air you were so used to breath all the time back home. Your body flinched at the velocity you were traveling to, but Ryujin didn’t let you fall, her support helping you stay on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have absolutely no permission to let go off my hand Shin Ryujin.” You babbled, holding on for dear life to her hand which was probably the only thing keeping you from falling down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I never would.” For a moment, all those worries in Ryujin’s head dissipated. You blushed at her words and she smiled at your sun-kissed image. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had a certain charm for her, you needed her protection and guidance, as she only focused on you staying alive and having fun. You stopped for a while, ecstatic at the thought of still being alive after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a very quick learner. Or maybe I’m just an excellent teacher.” Ryujin joked, earning a slap on her arm as she helped you stabilize yourself to get off the board. “I think you're ready to go on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only could do that because you were grabbing on to me!” You whined</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be close to catch you if you fall.” Her smile was kind, protective, the kind that made you melt into everything she said. A big part of your friendship was teasing each other non-stop, but when it came to serious matters, there was no one out there you trusted more than Ryujin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?” You trembled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You, a little bit more confident now, repeated the steps to get over your skateboard and you pushed, gently. When you stabilized your body over the moving board, you repeated but with a stronger push. With a bit more confidence now taking up, you started steering with the weight of your body, your nerves releasing themselves in the form of giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You noticed Ryujin skating close to you, now skillful enough to be focusing you with her phone while gliding around to get some pretty takes and pictures of you. She cheered, a wide grin adorning her face as little wrinkles appeared on the edges of her eyes, the way they did when something made her stupidly happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were so focused on Ryujin’s antics and she was so into you too, that you failed to see a slightly raised sidewalk straight in your path. Ryujin caught a glimpse of it just in time to jump towards you, surrounding your entire body with hers. With her feet landing first in a patch of grass, the scenario of you both flying through the air and landing into concrete was avoided. But thanks to the speed your bodies carried and you not being able to stop them, you still tripped down, Ryujin falling on her back and you right on top of her. You were quick to raise your heads, realizing they were only a few inches away, coating your faces in red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I should-” You were quick to get up, no scratches or bruises in sight. Ryujin seemed free of injury too, so you extended your hand to help her up. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t worry. I’m totally okay.” She took your hand and stood up, fixing her clothes. Her hands instinctively wished to check you, and help you fix yourself too, but a certain tension that filled the air stopped her from doing so. “Are... are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine too.” You responded, fixing your hair yourself and avoiding her glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryujin went to pick up the skateboards, leaving the silence between you lingering for longer than it should. While walking back, you both caught a glimpse of each other’s eyes, making you release an stressed giggle, easing the ambience around just a bit more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take this back and grab something to eat.” Ryujin proposed as you walked side to side back to the skates rental, an strange and awkward quietness encircling your steps.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You sat cuddled between Ryujin’s arms, the sights of the sea in front of you as you both enjoyed the beach, snacking on some american-flavored chips that you found on a K-mart along the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes.” You playfully demanded Ryujin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, what are you going to do to me?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to give you one of these flavors randomly and you have to guess which one it is!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She obeyed, closing her eyes and releasing you from her embrace as you reached for your target on the table in front of you.You grabbed one chip from the five bags sitting in front of you and gently placed it on Ryujin’s tongue. She opened her eyes at the instant flavor that filled her mouth, confused and maybe even a bit disgusted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it really that bad?” Your laugh bursted at her expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s just that-'' She kept chewing the chip, her face contorting even more with each second passing. “It’s interesting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what people say when something tastes bad but they don’t want to be rude about it” You kept laughing, looking at her amusingly. “Well, what flavor do you think that was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna say…” Her eyes and brows exaggerated her thought process as they playfully moved up and down. “...salt and vinegar?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Pickle-flavored!” You raised the bad of chips, triumphantly. “I told you these were a bad idea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I had some hope for these!” She grabbed the bag from your hands, disappointment in her eyes as she examined the chips closer as if that could magically enhance their flavor for better. Ryujin extended the bag to you. “Here, try one and tell me what you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After seeing your face? I’ll pass, thanks” You pushed away her hand with the bag and her eyebrows furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t make me suffer alone! The chips thing was YOUR idea!” She started throwing one of her usual tantrums, shaking the bag in front of your face now. You kept throwing your head backwards and she answered by leaning in even closer, mumbling her complaints in a cute tone. Neither of you noticed when, but suddenly you found yourself laying under Ryujin. The instant she realized your position, she stopped her fit and the blush in her cheeks flared up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have some-” In your attempt of diffusing the situation, you reached your thumb towards her lips, paralysing even further the girl on top of you. She couldn’t take the flood of ideas invading her mind that the sight of you staring straight at her lips, caressing them gently created. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly sat up, distress all over her face avoiding looking at you as much as possible. You were both just friends, nothing more. Why do those ideas start appearing now? No. Why was Ryujin not able to suppress those ideas now as well as before? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You followed her, looking straight at her conflicted face now being illuminated by the sunset in the horizon. Your hand reached for her chin, gently pulling it to meet your eyes with hers. You felt her breathing halting at the action, to what you offered a delicate smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you can tell me anything, right?” You skipped the ‘something’s bothering you’ talk, you knew your best friend enough to know she would deny everything, try and cover anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know…” Now Ryujin’s eyes were the ones who could decide to rest on your eyes or in your lips, with even more ideas invading her mind. “I just don’t know where to start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it help if I start this time?” You smiled even wider, hiding the amount of courage you were trying to gather inside your mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryujin looked at you perplexed, as she expected you to keep pushing for her to talk but got this instead. She shook her head remembering your question, to which she nodded as an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not new, I’ve been dealing with all of this for a long time but I couldn’t bring myself to tell you. And maybe it’s not even the best time to tell you, giving that there’s an entire vacation together at risk…” You started mumbling, your eyes diverting all around you as your train of thoughts backed up from the enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…”  She used your techniques against you, grabbing your chin and raising it to meet her eyes. Your nervous rambling woke up Ryujin’s protective side, as she now offered you an uneasy smile. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You deadlocked your eyes on her, serious. You jokingly slapped her arm for using your own weapons against you, but like a magnet, the silence between you only called for your eyes to be lost on hers. You couldn’t tell thanks to your nerves, but you were getting your faces closer with each second passing. A deep sigh from Ryujin’s side broke the tension, aided you to gain back your courage, you were going to blurt it out now or nev-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you. Maybe I could even dare say that I love you Y/n.” Ryujin sputtered first, avoiding your eyes. Your breath halted, earning a gasp at the sudden confession, bringing your hands to your open mouth. Your mind was way too shocked to remember how to properly function, paralysed in the moment. At the awkward silence created, Ryujin gathered all her body strength to look back at you, her mind racing a thousand miles per hour to find a way to save the moment. “It’s okay if you don’t return-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shin Ryujin, I was going to tell you that!” You moaned playfully, the entirety of your body relaxing now as you could help painting a huge smile across your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- what?” It was now her turn to be astonished. Your unusual response made it even more confusing to her, as the scenarios that her head created were of totally different colors from the one presented in front of her. It wasn’t until you stopped nervously giggling and locked eyes with her again that you realized that had to explain yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too dummy.” You cupped her hands in yours, happy tears blurring your sight from excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. OH!” Ryujin’s whole face illuminated as the facts dawned on her, her worries floating away with the sounds of the sea in the background. She released a chuckle as she confidently put her hands around your waist, pulling you closer. “Does that mean I get to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! A thousand times yes!” You giggled, not even bothering to listen to the rest of her sentence, knowing exactly that what followed was something you’ve waited for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryujin excitedly cupped your cheeks, pulling you towards her. Your lips clashed with urgency, dancing at the rhythm of the tropical music in the background of Venice Beach, earning a smile from both that could only be eased as you joined your lips each time after breathing for air. The warmth of the sun setting in the horizon, filled your bodies from head to toe, as your beating heart took care of the inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time is never the first thing that counts when you’re sure you just found the love of your life, but when you parted your lips again and locked around, the lamp posts started turning on, some neon signs from the stores behind you started coloring the streets. You sighed, resting your head on your girlfriend’s shoulder. A comfortable silence surrounding you both, with everything but your heartbeats synchronize resonating in your air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The girls are going to lose their mind when we tell them.” You broke the silence first, sighing at the idea popping in your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll worry about them later.” She laughed as her mind painted the picture too. “Let’s keep this between us for now, we’ll plan a prank in the plane back home. Deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” You chuckled at the suggestion, glad that your best friend was back. And even better than before, cause now you get to kiss her whenever you want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last rays of sun lighted you both like a spotlight in the end of a show, but what it really felt like was the beginning of an even better adventure to experience.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>